Hate and Beauty
by Kahuna Burger
Summary: Sokka gets a chance at revenge on the two boys he hates the most after the Siege of the North. Warnings : lemon, non-con  coercive , OOC.
1. Gotta know how to talk to them

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Warnings : Non-con (coercive), allusions to attempted non-con (violent), OOC, AUishness after Siege of the North Part I.**

"Why are you giving me a tour of the war prisoners?"

"Well, I know you've probably never taken any down in the Southern Tribe, so I thought it might be interesting... And there's one in particular I think you're gonna like seeing, Soak-ah."

"It's **Sokka**." Like it would take the tenth time he said it when it hadn't any of the previous nine. At this point he was pretty sure Hahn was doing it on purpose. As if the older boy didn't provide enough annoyance through being arrogant, condescending, higher social status in spite of his incompetance and, oh yeah, engaged to Yue. He had to mispronouce Sokka's name constantly.

Yue. After she had given back the energy from the moon spirit to save the wounded koi, the girl Sokka loved had collapsed, once more as weak as she had been as a baby. The healers thought she would live, with the reserves of a young woman rather than a newborn and the strength to eat and drink, but they didn't know if she would ever have the vibrancy and life she once had.

Sokka knew of her recovery only second hand. Only family was allowed to visit her, which included her fiance, but not the boy who had actually loved her.

And now that spirit cursed fiance had taken it upon himself to invite Sokka (or rather _Soak-ah_) on an inspection of the Fire Nation soldiers who had been captured when Zhao's disapearance and the return of waterbending in a full moon had turned their near victory into a rout. They had already looked in on a moltly collection of officers and those claiming noble enough birth to be worth individual ransom as they awaited the replies to their personally written letters. These had been accomodated almost as guests, their given words of honor (and the threat of being forced to await mass ransom with the peasants) considered enough to keep them from causing trouble. Now they walked through a chilled corridor looking in at firebenders kept even colder as the subfreezing arctic water ran over the walls and floors of thier cells.

"To stop them from bending" Hahn had explained, but the Southern Tribe boy was skeptical. Zuko had spent the entire day in a freezing snowstorm and who knew what before that sneaking into the walled city but he had seemed sufficiently fiery when he had leaped from Appa's saddle, quite suddenly unbound as Zhao struck down the old firebender who had tried to defend the moon-koi. He had screamed only one word, "Uncle!" as he'd torn through Zhao's elite guard in a matter of seconds and taken off after the Admiral himself.

"Now we can't bother the fancy pants, and the firebenders are too dangerous, plus, you know, cold in there," Hahn was saying as Sokka came out of his thoughts and they passed into a warmer area. "So this section is where the fun is." They approached a single guard who rolled his eyes slightly at Hahn, but walked away without a word when the teen passed him a few coins.

"Most all the guards will take a walk for a couple silver, some just to be nice. Baka's the only one who won't at all, I think he's got it in for me over a girl. He even sided with Goldie against me, if you can believe that."

"Goldie?" Sokka had a pretty good idea where all this was going and wasn't sure why Hahn wanted to share it with him. On one hand, not the kind of thing Aang would approve of by any stretch, but on the other hand, a man (or teen) had needs and he couldn't feel much pity having heard stories of how the Fire Nation treated their own war prisoners. Though on the other, other hand, perhaps anything the arrogant Northern Tribe teen was acting so smug about was wrong just by association.

"Heh, you'll see why I call him that. Won't tell me his real name... or anything really. Doesn't talk much at all except to answer the healers' questions when he first was brought in. Had some bad burns, must have gotten caught in the crossfire or been in a tank that got sliced." They were passing by small cells, mostly single occupancy, fire nation soldiers with most of the pride rubbed off by a couple of weeks in captivity. "And here's my favorite beauty! Goldie, turn around and let Soak-ah have a look!"

As he looked at the soldier facing away from them in the cell (younger than any of the others, he thought) noting first the singed and tangled hair, then the well muscled back and finally that unlike the other prisoners he had his wrists shackled behind him, he automatically growled "It's _Sokka_." (Eleven and counting.) But hearing that, the soldier did turn around, quickly, and Sokka forgot all about Hahn's name problem. "What the fuck is** he **doing here?" It came out as a gasp, rather than the yell he had been planning, which was probably just as well.

"I ask myself that all the time," the older boy said smugly, running his eyes openly over the Fire Nation teen's bare chest and arms. "He _should_ be chained up in my quarters, but unfortunately I don't think he's tame enough yet to offer his parole as a 'servant'. Little spitfire still won't even behave in here, had the nerve to give me a bloody nose last week!" He continued to ramble as Sokka just stared in shock. That high topknot was down and stubble covered his usually bare scalp, and he wore only a tattered pair of red pants rather than his usual officer's uniform, but the southern tribesman couldn't help but think that even without the scar it would be impossible not to recognize Prince Zuko. His proud stance, even after being a prisoner, his pale, almost white skin, his fine features and of course the eyes Hahn had so creatively named him for. Golden eyes that had widened with recognition at Sokka's presence then narrowed as his lip curled in obvious contempt for the other tribesman he stood beside.

"And they agreed to bind his arms, but Baka and the healers swear up and down he's not dangerous so they won't go any further. And I can't exactly complain that he kicks like an ostrich horse, because I barely dodged the question of why I was in his cell the first time." The rambling seemed to be coming to a point as Sokka tried to figure out what Zuko was doing in this section. Why wasn't he with the nobility awaiting ransom? Spirits, why wasn't he with the **firebenders**? "And even the guards who are cool with my visits here won't help me out with him, they think it's funny how spunky he is, and I think they might have a betting pool on how long it will take to break him."

How long? Sokka almost laughed out loud at the question. He'd put Appa down as collateral on a bet of 'forever'. It was amusing to hear the prince called _spunky_, though. "So, what do you think, Soak-ah?" What did he think? He thought this asshole had humiliated him more than once, burned down a village that gave them shelter, chased them across the world and tried to kidnap Aang, not to mention tied his sister to a tree. But he also thought that the guy asking for his assistance was a jerk without a soul who was going to marry a girl he didn't deserve, and the Southern Tribe teen liked the idea of Hahn not having something he wanted. So, what did he think?

A rather cocky smile spread over his face as he took the keys from the older boy's hand. "I think you Northerners are a little sheltered if you're worried about a prisoner kicking your ass literally with both hands tied behind his back," he said, entering the cell and closing the door between them. "And that you clearly don't know how to talk to Fire Nation if you can't get what you want even so..." He heard an annoyed snort from Hahn, who was probably now looking forward to Sokka taking a good kick himself, but just walked over to the prisoner.

"Hey there, Prince." He said it quietly and saw the gold eyes jerk nervously to see if the other tribesman heard. "That's interesting, you've never been shy about flaunting your title before. There's some nicer rooms for the valuable types, should I tell the Chief who you are so you can get an upgrade?" He kept his tone low and could hear Hahn shifting and grumbling behind them, clearly wondering what he was saying and why he hadn't been attacked yet.

"No." He didn't think he'd ever heard Zuko speak so quietly, and decided he liked the sound of that rough voice in a whisper. He reached out casually and ran his fingers over one bare shoulder, seeing golden eyes blaze at the presumption, but the prince stiffened to stop himself from jerking away or attacking.

"Hmmm, I wonder why... but I also wonder what you'll give up to stay anonymous." He traced a collarbone then up the other boy's throat. "What do you think, pretty prince? You willing to earn my silence on your knees?" He touched one finger to the pale lips as he spoke, enjoying the helpless anger in Zuko's eyes and the unexplained but very obvious fear that stopped him from lashing out in violence at the proposal.

But he wouldn't have been Zuko if he hadn't lashed out somehow. "Didn't think you'd be like _him_," he growled, still too quiet for Hahn to hear, "so do you hate me that much or can't any of you pathetic water peasants get a girl?"

He almost took the bait - he had been pining for Yue or he could have been **swimming** in girls - but for once he had the power in an encounter with the prince and he wasn't going to let go of the control. "As a matter of fact, I hate you quite a lot," he said in a light tone, letting his fingers glide up the pale cheek to trace the edge of the darkened scar. This time Zuko did try to jerk back, but Sokka grabbed his chin with the other hand and held him still while familiarizing himself with the brutal disfigurement. "And I hate him too, so having something he can't is a nice bonus." He was pleased to feel a shiver go through the other boy as he touched the ruined flesh around his left eye. No one was allowed to touch him this way, he knew instinctively, but Sokka could and he was, because Sokka had the power here. "And you _are_ quite a beauty."

"Now get on your knees." And the prince did, and Sokka just smirked at the look of hate in those golden eyes, because oh spirits, he had a** prince **on his knees in front of him and if that wasn't the universe finally making the humiliations of the last few months right with him, he didn't know what was. Wait, except maybe the shocked and angry gasp from outside the cell was even a little better, because that boy would be a prince himself soon when he married a girl he took for granted and didn't deserve, and he was going to see some rube from the Southern Tribe get what he'd wanted for himself.

He parted his tunic and unlaced his leggings and he was going to lean forward and force the other boy's mouth open, but apparently he'd forgotten for a moment who he was dealing with - unwilling or not, if there was one thing Zuko was incapable of being, it was passive. Sokka had barely pulled his already hard length free of his clothes when the prince ran a wet tongue over both lips and moved forward to take him in, jaw loose but lips pursed, creating a sense of penetration that startled a curse out of him as he flung out an arm to brace against the wall of the cell.

Then a whole string of curses burst out, because he was all the way in Zuko's mouth and there was wet warmth and suction and a tongue doing things he didn't really think royalty were supposed to know how to do. Maybe guys just instinctively knew what other guys wanted, but none of the Earth Kingdom girls that Sokka had managed to lure in with charm, reflected celebrity or a hint of the exotic had been anything like this and he was pretty sure they hadn't been inexperienced. His legs couldn't hold him anymore even with his hand on the wall, and he sunk to his own knees, barely remembering the prince's bound arms in time to grab his shoulders and take some of his weight.

If the sudden awkward angle of his body bothered the other boy he didn't give any sign, just kept doing the insanely erotic things he had been. And just as Sokka thought he was regaining enough equalibrium to take control of the situation, maybe say something coherent or move his hands to a grip that was more commanding and less hanging on for dear life, the prince took a deep breath in through his nose and suddenly that mouth was an inferno, just barely this side of painful, and Zuko was swallowing him down, milking his orgasm right out of him and Sokka threw his head back but it was too much to even scream.

Then he felt something hit the back of his skull and the world came back to let him look up at the ceiling then over at the prince gracefully rolling back onto his heels and rising to his feet and curse it all if the bastard wasn't **smirking**, and maybe there was good reason, because Zuko had started on his knees but Sokka had ended on his back, and there was no doubt who had been in control once the act had actually started. But the tribesman was too sated to get upset about it, and if he had to take a smirk from the prince, well, he could give one of his own to Hahn on his way out of the cell as the Northern Tribe boy simply gaped at what had happened.

"Gotta know how to talk to them," he said cheekily and was glad his voice was too roughened from his panting to squeak. And as the other teen angrily moved into the cell, Sokka leaned blissfully against the corridor wall to watch the jerk without a soul get his ass kicked. Yup, the universe was defitely making it all up to him today.

**A/N My first truely porny fic! But don't be gentle, if I suck at lemons I want to know so I won't ruin my plot based stories with them. ;-)**


	2. Not visiting Zuko

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

**Warning : non graphic attempted rape. And absolutely no lemon this chapter.**

Sokka wasn't going back to the prison cells. He wasn't. He was just taking a walk. People took walks, right? He had taken a walk just the other evening with a pretty girl named Kirima and kissed her while looking out over the newly repaired main wall. And if, that night, he'd dreamt about kissing someone with golden eyes instead of blue, well, gold would be an exotic, pretty color for a girl's eyes.

But the point was that he wasn't going back to the prison. And if he was, it wasn't to look in on the prisoners. And if he looked in on the prisoners it wasn't any in particular. And if he looked in on one in particular, it was only to make sure that he wasn't pulling anything sneaky with his undisclosed firebending, not because Sokka had been having wet dreams about him for the three nights since he last saw him.

Which he hadn't.

And if he had, well, that wasn't so strange was it? You get the best blow job of your life, you're going to have some wet dreams. And you find yourself angry that having had the best blow job of your life now meant that blow jobs were pretty much Ruined Forever by comparison, you might have some angry dreams. And if it felt a little like the smug firebending bastard who you thought you were_ finally _getting a turn to humiliate had somehow managed to dominate you while on his knees with his arms bound, well you might end up having some angry, wet dreams about how to establish a little more clearly who was in control now.

Not that any of that had anything to do with what Sokka was doing right now, because he was just taking a walk.

Into the building where the war prisoners were kept.

Straight to the area with the non bending soldiers.

With a few silver coins in his pocket.

Not that that meant anything...

**

* * *

**

The coins really _didn't_ mean anything, because there was no guard there when he got to the main entryway. For a moment he hesitated between getting caught (not that he was here for anything that he could be caught at, just checking up on things) and the chance to see Hahn get his ass kicked again (and wow but the prince was fun to watch move when you weren't the one taking the bruises from it) when he heard a faint thump and a hissed command.

"Hold him, curse it!" Fuck. Hahn might have one more friend than Sokka would have given him credit for.

When he got close enough to see into the cell, he realized Hahn had two more friends than he'd given him credit for, though one was sitting on the floor holding his ankle and cursing softly under his breath. The other, though, was holding Zuko by the hair and pressing his face into the wall while leaning against his shoulder. Hahn himself was pinning the prince's legs with his own as one hand held his shackles and the other worked at getting the other boy's pants off without giving him enough room to struggle or kick.

Contrary to popular belief, Sokka was self aware enough to realize that the hot flash of anger and disgust that went through him at the sight was completely hypocritical. It was just that he didn't care right then. He drew breath to yell something - he wasn't sure what would have come out - as he yanked open the cell door, but the sound of his entrance was enough to distract Hahn's uninjured friend.

And it turned out that being distracted wasn't a great idea while trying to keep a very angry Fire Prince pinned to a wall - even if the Fire Prince in question wasn't using his fire lately for some reason. Zuko yanked his head to the side, ignoring whatever pain it shot through his scalp and bit down hard enough that Sokka saw blood on the other man's forearm as he pulled away in shock.

Another bad idea. The prince slammed his head back into Hahn's face to get some room to move, and sent a side kick into the retreating tribesman's stomach. Then he grabbed hold of the hand still on his shackles and he was bending under their joined hands and spinning, in a way that almost reminded Sokka of a turn that a couple might do as they followed a trail of other laughing dancing couples. Unfortunately, Hahn apparently didn't know that dance and completely failed to twist and spin along, which led to a sickening popping noise and a scream of pain that might bring a guard from the next section if he wasn't lucky.

The southern tribe teen had made it all the way into the cell by then, grabbing the bleeding Hahn-friend and pushing him towards the door, and shooting the limping Hahn-friend a quick glare and shake of the head when he tried to move towards the struggling pair. Zuko had released Hahn's hands and turned to kick him in the face, sending him to the floor. Then things started to get very bad, when the prince stepped forward, planting one foot on the wrist of the Northern Tribesman's uninjured arm as he slipped his other into the angle of jaw and neck, and Sokka couldn't see Zuko's face, but he saw the terror on Hahn's and knew this wasn't just a threat.

"Stop!" The firebender froze, and now Sokka was far enough in to the cell to see his face, the molten hate in his eyes, and, well, really couldn't blame him, but if Zuko killed the Chief's future son-in-law he was dead, and he wasn't willing for Zuko to be dead until he'd taken care of some unfinished business. "Let him up. Now." He was surprised at the steadiness of his own voice, the command, and the angry, resentful look the prince shot him was nothing compared to the fact that he _obeyed_, stepping away from both of them into a ready stance.

"I'm gonna kill that ungrateful little bitch..."

Sokka yanked Hahn to his feet, wondering if the jerk would ever figure out that he was outmatched. "What you're going to do is take your two asshole friends to the healing hut and make up an excuse to get yourselves fixed up. Then maybe you should start trying to figure out a way to get your kicks that's a little less life threatening. I'm not always gonna be here to call him off, you know." The fact that he had entered the cell initially to stop the tribesmen didn't seem worth bringing up at the moment.

From the anger on Hahn's face, he might have guessed, or he was still just pissed at the 'southern rube' for having power where he didn't. Either way, he gathered his minions and left with little grace, leaving Sokka not entirely sure what to do. After a moment he realized that Zuko's face had been bloodied by his rough treatment and he obviously wasn't going to be able to do anything about it himself.

"Hold still," he said calmly after he had stepped into the hall to wet the end of his scarf. The prince obeyed, looking past Sokka as he was cleaned up. "So you do know that if you had killed Hahn, a quick execution would be the** best **you could hope for, right? Justification really doesn't matter when a prisoner offs the Princess's fiance." Zuko continued to look somewhere past his left shoulder which, well, really wasn't acceptable.

"New rule, pretty prince," he growled as he grabbed the other boy's chin and forced him to meet his eyes. "When I speak to you, you will look at me and you will respond." He traced his fingers over the edge of the scar, enjoying the way Zuko flinched but tolerated it. "So, were you really planning on getting executed for that jerk?"

"I wasn't thinking about the consequences at that exact moment." Was the quiet response. Golden eyes looked down then met his again. "I probably wouldn't have gone through with it."

Sokka softened his grip, stroking the bruised face more gently. "You have a long term plan here, Zuko? Cause I gotta tell you, you've got a real problem. And you could solve it by either telling who you are or just doing some firebending, but you seem pretty determined to just sit in this cell and wait until Hahn gets some more competent friends or manages to bribe a guard into drugging your food." He didn't enjoy that flinch. He also didn't enjoy thinking of the prince being hurt, which was ironic and a little confusing.

Zuko was still looking at him, and took a breath and answered, obviously unwillingly. Of course. Because Sokka told him to respond when spoken to. "I killed Zhao." The water tribesman blinked a couple of times. It made sense, Zuko had gone after him out for blood and the admiral hadn't been among the prisoners or seen organizing the retreat, but still... "Some of his guard probably survived and there were other soldiers who saw us fighting. If I'm ransomed back to the Fire Nation, individually or with the firebenders, it will be to stand trial for treason. And that asshole aside, this place beats the Boiling Rock."

He looked down. "Non-bending soldiers are disposable to the current War Council." Something about his tone held pain at the admission. "If I'm considered one, it will be a long time before I'm ransomed, and I might be able to slip through the cracks and be released without being recognized."

"So Fire Nation prison or trying to survive Hahn, huh?" Sokka petted the stubble on the prince's scalp, which had grown long enough to have a hint of softness, and ran his fingers as best he could through the tangled remains of the topknot. "There's a third option, you know." He liked the feel of Zuko's hair. It would be better if the firebender was allowed a bath, though. It would all be so much better if he was clean and safe and unbound, but still submitting to Sokka's touch, to Sokka's orders.

He curled tan fingers under the pale chin and looked into the prince's eyes again. "The chief knows he might be stuck with the non-benders for quite a while, so he's offering some the chance to swear service to the Water Tribe rather than sit around the cells. You're not exactly on the well behaved list," he ran his fingers down a bound arm to the shackles, "but me and the chief get along pretty well, and from what Hahn said, the healers will vouch for you being a good boy when you're treated nicely."

He let his hand linger over the muscles of Zuko's stomach and chest as it came back up to caress his chin again, then run over the scar, wondering if he would ever tire of the thrill of power that came when the prince submitted to a touch he would so obviously kill anyone else for. His voice turned cocky as he added, "And with Katara and Aang staying with the other bending students, our apartment is getting an empty feeling. Not to mention a mess."

Golden eyes met his, a mix of anger and hope and pride. "You think you're any better than_ him_?"

He'd wondered that himself, but introspection wasn't his strong point. "A better person? Sure, but that's not hard. A better option?" Sokka kept his touch gentle but possessive. "That's entirely up to you. I won't tell who you really are if you say no, I'm just giving you a third choice. Not for me to decide if it's better than your other two."

An overly loud whistling heralded the return of the guard Hahn had bribed. "I'll talk to the chief while you think about your options," he said quietly and stood on his toes for a moment to kiss the ruined skin above the prince's eye, then whispered in his ear, "I hope you say yes. I've always wanted a pretty pet prince."

As he walked away Sokka smiled at the jumble of emotions that had crossed Zuko's face and allowed himself to think that just maybe one of them had been desire.


End file.
